


Pokemon: Sticky White Version DIRECTOR'S CUT

by Goombario



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Cunnilingus, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Pokephilia, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-11 11:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goombario/pseuds/Goombario
Summary: A revival of a long-cancelled story. Hilda, Bianca, and Cheren are all excited to leave for their Pokemon journeys, but professors Juniper and Fennel aren't ready to let the trio leave yet--at least not without getting what they want first.





	1. Forced Farewell Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This story is from 2010 and has been cancelled for years, stopping shortly after Black and White versions' release. I have touched this up and changed many things: the characters' names are now their English versions instead of Japanese, some of the cliche scenes have been removed or edited (examples being anime-styled nose bleeds) and the sex scenes have all been cleaned up grammatically.
> 
> While there is mention of rape in the story, rape does not actually occur. The characters never show resistance or deny what happens and the mention is purely for humor's sake.

The sun was shining bright that morning, warming up the upstairs room of a small, blue-roofed house. Inside, a girl was finally waking up for the day, eager to get outside. This day was no ordinary day by any means; this was the day she would begin her life as a Pokemon Trainer.

Her brown hair, although not too messy from staying in bed too long, was still somewhat difficult to manage. It ended with two ball-like pigtails near her face, and she put it in so many ties that her hairdo seemed to stand above her head, high above her pink and white cap. She knew that a shower would probably be the best thing to do before leaving home, but there was no time for that; besides, it would rain eventually. She threw on a white shirt, surrounding it with a sleeveless black vest. A black wrist band and a watch came next, covering both wrists.

Finally came her skin-hugging blue jean shorts. Her top was so long that she tucked her shirt down, making it seem like the shorts were just a bit longer than they actually were--they weren’t long by any means. She grinned, taking a long look in the full-body mirror next to her. Sure, her top was a bit tight and let the world know she had some curves, and her shorts practically screamed for one to gawk at her amazing ass, but whatever. She looked cute and that’s all that mattered.

Picking her pink purse up off the table, she gave her home one last, long look before heading out the door; the bright sun and beautiful weather made this an absolutely perfect day to begin her new life.

“Hilda! Over here!”

She turned, seeing a blonde-haired girl in an orange-and-white dress. The small green hat she wore barely covered her hair at all. It was Bianca, one of her closest childhood friends.

“I was wondering when you were coming outside, Hilda. Professor Juniper needs us for something.” Bianca said, grabbing Hilda’s wrist. Hilda pulled back, shaking her head. Her ball-like pigtails bobbed when she moved even the smallest bit.

“Do we have to go over there right now? Juniper kinda creeps me out, and her friend is no better. I think she’s into young boys or something ...” Hilda replied, looking nervous at the mention of the town’s Pokemon Professor. “Can’t you or Cheren go see what she wants?” Bianca shook her head, smiling.

“Nope, Cheren’s already waiting for us. Professor Juniper’s going to give us all Pokemon, I bet! Come on!” Bianca turned, still holding onto Hilda’s wrist and forcing her along. Hilda tried to resist once again, but was dragged across the ground all the way to the laboratory, which, fortunately, was only a few minutes away. “Here we are!”

“I don’t wanna. I’ll go get my Pokemon when she isn’t there.” Hilda protested. “I keep catching her checking out my ass when I leave and it makes me nervous.” Bianca laughed at this, thinking Hilda was only joking. Hilda knew her friend was somewhat of an idiot, but she didn’t want to have to pry the red-haired Professor away if she ever tried something. Bianca’s breasts were massive, making them perfect for surprise gropes from the professor. “You go in, and get me whatever looks cool.” Hilda said, hoping Bianca would oblige.

“Nope, you’re coming with us!” Bianca pushed Hilda past the auto-opening door, across the floor and next to their male friend Cheren, who watched them with a raised eyebrow. For some reason, Cheren felt that dress pants, a school blazer, and a tie were all necessary clothing to go walking around in the outdoors. They’re not being sent off to some Pokemon academy for four years, right?

Right?!

“Took you two long enough.” Cheren scoffed, continuing to stare at the girls. Hilda crossed her arms, tapping a foot to get the boy’s attention.

“We’re up here, you dirty pervert,” Hilda said, Cheren shaking his head and trying to keep his vision focused on the girls’ eyes. They were beautiful girls, sure, but damn if they didn’t have amazing bodies. “Where’s Professor Pedo?” Cheren made a motion with his finger across his neck, telling Hilda to shut her mouth; it was a good call, considering Juniper was now right behind them.

“I’m right here, cutie.” Juniper said, smiling. Hilda jumped back in surprise, flailing her arms and furiously shaking her head.

“I was j-joking! That’s all!” Hilda said, hoping she didn’t just insult her way out of a Pokemon. Luckily for her, the Professor grinned, chuckling at the girl’s paranoia.

“It’s okay Hilda, I know you didn’t mean anything.” Juniper said, walking past them. She turned, giving Hilda a wink. “I do like your shorts, though. Good call.” Hilda blushed, turning away and forcing herself to stare at the wall--her fears were correct, Juniper really was checking out her ass. This was going to be a very long, awkward day. “Now then, I’m guessing the three of you would like some Pokemon.”

The three new trainers in front of her nodded eagerly, looking around for some sign of their very own Pocket Monsters. No Pokemon could be seen.

“Professor, where are the Pokemon? And what happened to Hilbert, I thought he was supposed to be here with us?” Cheren asked, looking at the red-haired woman in confusion and trying to keep his gaze on her eyes. Juniper’s white lab coat barely covered her green shirt, a shirt which revealed so much cleavage that it was anyone’s guess as to why her huge breasts didn’t just tear the garment at any moment. Since Hilda had already lectured him moments before, Cheren tried his best to not gawk at the Professor’s bust.

“Hilbert will be here later, Cheren, and why aren’t you looking at me?”

The three turned at hearing another female’s voice; Professor Juniper’s friend, Fennel. The long, purple-haired woman was now behind Cheren, her arms wrapped around him as she nuzzled his cheek. Cheren blushed, freezing in place. He had no idea what he should do. He was enjoying it, yes, but this was also very inappropriate. Or so he thought. 

Fennel’s chest was nowhere near as big as Juniper’s, but Cheren could still easily feel them rubbing against his back when she pulled his body closer to her.

“You should be looking at me more, you know. I’d let you see whatever you wanted!” Fennel said in a pouty voice, giving Cheren a kiss on the cheek. Hilda snickered at this, and Bianca just blushed; this wasn’t the first time Fennel had done this, and it most certainly wouldn’t be the last.

“Told ya she was into something kinky.” Hilda whispered to Bianca, whose blush only became worse at that last word. “Two hundred PokeYen says she tries ripping his pants off again.” Bianca gasped, not taking her eyes off Cheren, who was indeed trying to keep his pants up against a pouty Fennel who was trying to yank them off. “Told ya.” Hilda repeated, snickering once again.

“Come on Cheren, I wanna play with you!” Fennel said, grinning at the boy and pushing him to the floor, Cheren barely avoiding a deep kiss from her. Throughout all of this, Juniper just stood there, waiting for the little charade to finish.

...

After a few minutes, Fennel slowly walked behind Juniper and collapsed into a chair; a large, throbbing bump protruded from her head. Cheren had finally had enough of her molestation attempts and decided to give her a warning. Juniper grinned, shaking her head.

“Oh, you crazy kids.” She said. Hilda couldn’t stop laughing at Cheren, who was glaring at her, and Bianca’s entire face was red. Juniper cleared her throat, gaining the trio’s attention. “Now, most people leave for Pokemon journeys at ten years old, but since you three decided to wait for some reason, today’s when you’ll get your Pokemon.” The three teenagers returned to their excited looks, hanging on the woman’s every word. “Come on, I have a surprise for you.”

“Is it candy?” Bianca asked, her eyes sparkling with excitement. Hilda groaned, gently punching the blonde in the back of her head.

“It isn’t candy, genius.” She said. “Come on, it’s probably something good ... or, knowing Juniper and Fennel, it’s some kind of naked photo shoot. Again.” Bianca seemed to not hear Hilda, following her friends out of the laboratory and into another building. 

“Uh, this is ... your house, isn’t it?” Hilda asked when the three entered.

“Yeah, this is home.” Juniper answered. “I hope you three enjoy it. I promise you’ll have one last good memory before you start your new lives.” With that, Hilda heard a sound that made her shiver--the sound of a door locking. The trainers turned, seeing that Fennel had hidden behind the door and trapped the group inside. 

“Hilda, you should probably know how right you’ve been all this time.” Juniper said. The three turned back again, their collective eyes widening in shock when they saw the Professor beginning to undress. “Fennel and I decided that we’d give you two gifts today: Pokemon, and taking your virginities.”

“B-But ...” Hilda stammered, unsure of what to say and how to escape. She was still a virgin, but didn’t need the the two women to know about it. “You can’t because ... uh, because ... I already gave myself to Cheren last year!” Cheren’s nose leaked a huge puddle of blood at her words. Hilda groaned in annoyance. She kept telling Cheren to see a doctor about that.

“What?!” He stared at her, shaking his head. “You didn’t do that! We never-” Hilda slapped a hand over his mouth. Cheren nodded slowly, looking as if he was going to cry. In a very strange, demented sort of way, this wouldn't be rape for the boy; Hilda knew Cheren had been wanting to give into Fennel’s advances for ages now and just wanted an excuse. As for Bianca, as much as Hilda loved her friends, Bianca could be an innocent idiot. She probably still didn't know what was going on. 

Professor Juniper’s smirk at that point was probably the scariest thing Hilda had ever seen; she knew the woman had caught on to her lie, but it doesn’t seem like that really mattered to her.

“Cheren! Finally, I can have you all to myself!” Fennel said a bit too happily, pouncing on the boy yet again. Hilda waited for him to push her away, but was very surprised when it turned into what looked to be a very good kiss between the two. Maybe Cheren’s morals finally subsided and he allowed his lower 'mind' to run wild. 

That would certainly explain why he was already feeling up Fennel’s chest through her shirt.

“Hilda, I’m kind of embarrassed ...” Hilda turned, hearing Bianca; her face turned red at the sight of her blonde, air-headed friend completely nude. Her eyes instantly locked on to Bianca's breasts and refused to look away.

Juniper somehow convinced Bianca to undress, and the sight was amazing to Hilda. Bianca’s chest was a good, ample size for her body, and small blonde pubic hairs accompanied her wet, dripping slit below them. Juniper was standing behind her, also nude for Hilda's unashamed gawking.

“I’m not going to bite you, Hilda.” Juniper said, licking her lips. “Unless, of course, you’d like me to.” Hilda backed away slowly, giving a nervous chuckle and shaking her head; either way she looked, there was no escape and her friends were starting to give in. Fennel had finally succeeded and had Cheren’s pants on the floor. She was already in the middle of giving him what seemed to be an amazing blowjob; the look on his face confirmed that.

Juniper had Bianca sitting on a couch next to her, the woman pumping two fingers slowly into the blonde girl’s pink, squeezing pussy. Bianca’s soft, cute moans were something that could easily get anyone in the mood, and Hilda was unfortunately starting to react. Fighting back against Juniper was becoming increasingly difficult.

“Hilda, t-this ... this feels good! You should play too, ya know ...ah!” Bianca’s moaning was beginning to drown out any kind of talking she could still do, and all Hilda could do was watch and listen to her friends getting pleasured. She had really been hoping to save her first time for someone special, or at least Bianca since she found the large-breasted, naive girl rather attractive, but it looked like she didn’t have much of a choice. She sighed, tossing her hat to the ground and reaching for her shorts.

"Fine, Professor Juniper. You win. Just let me play with Bianca's boobs." Hilda sighed in defeat, seeing a wicked smirk cross Juniper's lips. Hilda walked towards the couch, preparing herself for whatever Juniper and Fennel had planned.

If this was a porn movie, the montage was about to start.

...

“Oh God, Hilda! Right there, that’s it! Oh yeah!”

Moments later, Hilda was nude, much to Juniper's delight.

Both Hilda and Bianca gave Professor Juniper a lot of attention, something that Hilda never expected to actually happen.

Bianca was busy sucking on the professor’s erect, excited nipples, while Hilda was on her knees--her tongue lapped at Juniper’s clit, giving the woman waves of pleasure and getting loud moans from her. Using just one hand to spread the Professor’s pussy open, Hilda used her free hand to masturbate; hearing Bianca’s constant moaning mixed in with Juniper’s pleasured gasps was arousing her, as much as she wanted to deny it. 

By now, Cheren had Fennel on the floor and was already thrusting his cock inside of her. Fennel's legs were wrapped around Cheren's bare waist and she moaned and screamed in both pleasure and encouragement, pleading with him to "speed up!" and "don't ever stop!"

“Cheren! Fuck me harder! I love your dick!” Fennel moaned, bucking her hips in time with the boy’s thrusts. Hilda watched from the corner of her eye. Her mind kept wandering as she continued to pleasure Juniper--she wondered just how long Cheren had wanted to give in to Fennel's advances. Cheren seemed much too eager for someone who was supposedly frightened of her just minutes ago.

“Hilda! I’m cumming!” Juniper yelled. Her hips bucked against Hilda, gently hitting her as her tongue probed the professor's pussy. 

This snapped Hilda back to attention. She continued to swirl her tongue inside of Juniper, causing Juniper's body to shiver with pleasure as one last scream signaled the release of her juices all over Hilda’s tongue. Surprising to both Juniper and Hilda herself, she licked up the juices that leaked on to her tongue. Hilda looked up, seeing that the woman was holding Bianca’s head close to her as the blonde girl had started to suck on her left nipple. 

Did Bianca enjoy sucking on nipples? That might be something to remember in the future, Hilda thought.

Hilda pulled away, standing up and looking over at Cheren and Fennel. The two were still going at it. Fennel was on all-fours, screaming as Cheren pounded her while groping her breasts from beneath her. Cheren looked like he could explode at any second and was just holding out until Fennel finished first, which didn’t seem like it would happen anytime soon. 

Hilda grinned and considered making a remark just to make things harder for the boy, but her idea was cut off by Bianca wrapping her arms around her and forcing her into a kiss. Hilda’s eyes widened at first, but she quickly accepted, holding Bianca close and deepening the embrace. The girls’ tongues swirled around each others' as their warm bodies rubbed against each other. Their breasts pushed together when their hug became tighter.

“Hilda, I, well ... I’ve been looking at you differently for a while now.” Bianca confessed, blushing. Hilda knew this was her version of “I’ve had a lesbian crush on you and don’t know what that is yet” and finally having sexual experience just brought this out. 

She smiled, bringing Bianca into the kiss again. She rubbed her lower body against Bianca, pressing their slits together and causing her to moan into the kiss. Hilda slowly moved her legs, getting the just the right spot so she could easily rub herself against Bianca, which gave her perfect results--Bianca practically screamed at the first touch.

“Hilda!” Bianca broke their kiss to moan, only to be pulled right back in. Their clits were rubbing against each other and forced Bianca to moan into their kiss, louder each time. Hilda was trying her best to hold back, but she let a few sounds escape as well. 

She pushed her hips against Bianca’s, loving every pleasured gasp the innocent girl made. As she and Bianca continued their sex, Hilda wondered for just a moment what Juniper was now up to; if she had opened her eyes to see, it might have aroused her further.

Fennel was completely spent, leaning against the wall with a mix of Cheren’s cum and her own leaking from her pussy to the carpeted floor. Juniper had taken her place--Cheren had started giving her a good time and getting many, many loud pleasured screams from her. The red-haired woman’s breasts wouldn’t stop bouncing for even a moment as the boy continued to furiously pound into her, getting both moans of pleasure and of his name from her.

"Cheren! Cheren! You're amazing!" Juniper praised him, feeling Cheren begin to squeeze her breasts and cease their bouncing. "More!"

Ignoring them, Hilda and Bianca were entirely focused on each other.

“Mm, Bianca, that’s it ...” Hilda moaned softly, stroking Bianca’s blonde hair while she was loving the sensation of her tongue. Bianca had moved from kissing Hilda and was now on her knees. Her tongue went from inside Hilda’s mouth to deep inside her cunt within a matter of seconds, eagerly lapping at every sensitive spot she could. Hilda threw her head back in pleasure, using her fingers to tease and pull on her owned hardened nipples. 

The slight pain from her tugging got more moans out of her, using the hand on Bianca’s head to force the girl in closer. Her tongue lapped against Hilda’s clit. For someone with no sexual experience, Bianca seemed to pick up everything with each passing minute. 

“Bianca! Right there! Oh fuck, yeah!” Hilda moaned, pushing Bianca closer. “Oh God, I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cum so hard!”

“Not yet, you’re not.”

Hilda looked over, seeing Fennel had joined her on the couch and was leaning towards her. Before she could say anything, Fennel forced Hilda into a long kiss, with their tongues entwining and giving Hilda a taste of both Fennel’s cum and Cheren’s--a mix that wasn’t too bad, actually. Fennel was an amazing kisser. Maybe the rumors about her and Juniper staying late after hours at the laboratory were true? 

Even if those rumors were made up by Hilda herself.

“Mmm! Bianca! Bianca, I’m gonna cum!” Hilda moaned, trying to speak before being forced back into Fennel's kiss. She pulled away to moan loudly when Bianca’s tongue hit a very sensitive spot. Hilda's legs wrapping around Bianca's shoulders and clamped down as Bianca pushed her tongue even deeper inside. White moaned out, squirting her juices into the blonde girl’s mouth. 

Bianca smiled, swallowing everything and continuing to lick around, cleaning out Hilda the most she could. Meanwhile, Fennel pulled Hilda back into their kiss, groping the brown-haired girl’s breasts while their embrace deepened. Hilda broke the kiss, breathing heavily. 

“That was ... amazing ...” Hilda said through heavy breathing.

“We’re not done yet. Cheren only got me off one time. I’m not leaving with just that.” Fennel said, giving the two girls a wink. Hilda and Bianca exchanged grins. Bianca climbed up onto the couch next to Fennel, putting the purple-haired woman between herself and Hilda. Bianca began to lick at Fennel's left nipple as Hilda took the right into her mouth. Fennel let out a sigh of pleasure, pressing the girls’ heads closer to her, both of them now sucking on her nipples. “You’re good at this, girls ...” Fennel said, smiling. “Very ... ahh, very ... good!”

After another soft moan from Fennel, Hilda and Bianca pulled away from her and moved off the couch and down to their knees, seeing that Cheren’s cum was still leaking from Fennel’s cunt. Bianca looked at Hilda, who gave a nod of approval. The two began to take turns in eating out Fennel, getting moans from her with every lap of their tongues. Cheren’s cum tasted surprisingly decent to Hilda, especially since Fennel’s was mixed with it as well. Hilda had tasted it before, unknown to Bianca, and Bianca herself just couldn’t seen to get enough--Hilda watched with amusement as Bianca ate out the woman with much more energy than she had with Hilda herself. 

Fennel was squealing in pleasure. The older girl’s moaning must’ve been turning Bianca on, as Hilda saw she was dripping quite a big puddle onto the carpet.

“Bianca, open your legs a bit.” Hilda said, moving to lay on her back. Bianca did so without even looking up from her spot between Fennel’s legs, and Hilda slowly slid under her. She looked at Bianca's soaked slit and made a sly grin, licking her lips. She took no time in leaning up and quickly beginning to eat the girl out, getting a loud surprise moan from her. 

The surprise pleasure encouraged Bianca, making her plunge her tongue into Fennel's pussy. Fennel’s hand was pulling Bianca's head as close as possible, moaning louder by the second. Bianca moaned into the sex, even more so when Hilda’s tongue probed her. Hilda licked all around Bianca's wet, warm insides, feeling Bianca's body shiver on top of her. Hilda was about to move a hand down and begin to masturbate once again, but paused when she felt something touch her--Juniper and Cheren had moved.

Juniper was now next to Hilda, as if wanting her to watch Cheren fuck her. Hilda didn't complain.

“Oh yeah, Cheren! Fuck me harder! Harder!” Juniper was still screaming, and Cheren was still thrusting inside of her, with only one difference--the Professor was giving Hilda a very seductive stare, and Hilda knew exactly what she wanted--and it would be amazing.

Continuing to lap at Bianca’s wet cunt, Hilda slowly opened her legs and had to quickly hold back a scream when Juniper moved close and began to give Hilda the most forceful oral sex she had ever experienced. Hilda was now convinced that the rumors of Fennel and the Professor being at least bisexual for each other was one-hundred percent true; the woman’s skill was confirming it. Even if, again, the rumor was Hilda's own creation. 

Fennel and Cheren, being the only two with free mouths, grunted and moaned in pleasure. The sounds echoed throughout the room--Bianca, Hilda, and Juniper could only make muffled moans, continuing to lick at and swirl their tongues inside whichever woman was in front of them. Bianca tasted very sweet to Hilda, and she knew this wouldn’t be the last time the two had sex. Hilda's opinion of Professor Juniper had changed, thanks to the sensations she was feeling--Hilda wanted to cum very badly, but her body didn’t want the incredible feeling to end anytime soon.

“Bianca, you’re so amazing! More! More!” Fennel moaned, using one hand to push Bianca closer and another to tease her nipple. Bianca, meanwhile, was fighting between screaming Hilda’s name or just eating out Fennel faster and faster until the woman finally reached climax and gave her a fresh taste of her orgasm juices. The only sound that could match Fennel's moans were those from Cheren; skin slapping together as he fucked Professor Juniper was becoming more and more audible.

“Professor! I’m gonna cum in you again! I’m cumming!” Cheren yelled, thrusting into Juniper one last time and emptying his seed deep into her. The feeling was so great that the woman was forced to pull away from Hilda in order to scream in pleasure, a sound so loud that it was practically deafening. 

Cheren’s moan sent off Fennel once more, who gave a scream and felt herself orgasm again, leaking more juices on to Bianca's tongue. In turn, Hilda’s frantic tongue movements finally caused Bianca to reach her limit, moaning into Fennel’s cunt as she leaked her cum all over Hilda’s lips. Hilda eagerly lapped it all up. 

Since Juniper pulled away thanks to Cheren's thrusts, Hilda had began to pump two fingers into herself, and the arousal from Bianca’s moaning sent Hilda off like a firecracker. 

The five all came simultaneously, each of them moaning as they experienced one last, almost blindingly amazing orgasm. 

“Hilda!” Bianca moaned, her eyes closed tightly as she sat on Hilda’s face, the girl under her lapping away to clean up all the juice she could. “I love you, Hilda! I love you!” She moved, allowing Hilda to finally sit up and pull her into yet another kiss, their tongues entwining immediately. Juniper and Fennel were doing the same, and all Cheren could do was watch and stroke himself quickly at the arousing sight. After the last bit of arousal subsided and exhaustion took over, the five eventually lay on the floor and quickly fell asleep.

...

“I can not believe we did that last night.”

Hilda and Juniper were at the latter’s home, walking in together. Juniper chuckled, nodding. Hilda couldn't remember when she left and returned home.

“Sorry, cutie, but it all happened. You know it was amazing.” She said. Hilda blushed, crossing her arms and turning away. “Don’t fight the truth.” Juniper said. “Come on, we need to hurry so you can catch up to your friends.” 

Hilda nodded, following her up a flight of stairs. Cheren and Bianca had already left town earlier in the morning, so Juniper wanted to give Hilda a Pokemon so she could leave as well.

“You do have the one I want, right?” Hilda asked, looking hopeful. Juniper nodded, grinning.

“You really think I’d let down a girl like you?” She winked. Hilda gave her a nervous smile, feeling herself want to cringe from the expression. Juniper may have a godly tongue, but it didn’t change the fact that her advances were somewhat creepy when the mood wasn't exactly right. Hilda's smile was quick to change, after a second thought--at least she’s getting the Pokemon she wants. Maybe putting out for the town's top perverts was worthwhile after all.

The Professor reached into a large box that resembled a wrapped present, pulling out a Poke Ball and pressing the button on the front. The ball popped open and a red light shot forth, soon forming into a small, adorable blue-and-white creature. The sight of it caused Hilda to gush like a schoolgirl.

“Osha! Oshawott!”

“You saved Oshawott for me!” Hilda exclaimed, picking up the small Water-type, otter-like Pokemon and hugging it close. “It’s adorable! I love it so much!” She said, hugging the creature to her breasts. Oshawott’s smooth, wet skin was pressed to her chest, dampening her white shirt and now faintly showing her assets to the world now. “So soft, and cute, and cuddly, and-”

“Such a horny little boy, too.” Juniper finished Hilda's thought with a smug-sounding tone.

Hilda blinked at hearing Juniper, pulling her new Pokemon away and looking down to see a throbbing pink erection poking out from Oshawott’s lower body. Apparently getting that close to her chest was arousing to the Pocket Monster. Hilda sighed in frustration; this wasn’t any surprise, considering Juniper was involved.

“... I’m supposed to have sex with him, right?” Hilda asked, looking at her. "Is that what you wanted, you pervert?" Juniper grinned.

“Your words, cutie, not mine." Juniper replied, smiling when Hilda glared at her. "I’ll watch, though.”


	2. Prove Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda and Oshawott find Hilbert and his starter Pokemon. The way that Hilbert got a Pokemon is a long, possibly traumatizing story.

“I’ll watch, though.”

Hearing those words, Hilda already knew that this wouldn’t end well. 

She looked down at the Pokemon in her arms, which was looking right back up at her. Oshawott seemed to have no idea what was going on, which was probably a good thing. Hilda snatched the Poke Ball from Juniper’s hand, recalling the Pocket Monster and shoving the ball into her pocket. Professor Juniper sulked, giving Hilda a pouty look.

“Come on cutie, it’ll be fun. Just let me watch for a little bit, please?” Juniper grinned. Hilda sighed--did the woman actually think that would work? She shook her head, walking past the red-haired woman and heading for the door.

“I think I’ll pass, Professor Pedo.” Hilda replied, walking out and closing the door behind her. 

After quickly running downstairs and making her way out of the house, she quickly turned to see if she was being followed--thankfully, no. She reached into her pocket, smiling at the sight of the red and white ball in her grasp. It took quite a lot to reach this point (not to mention a lot spontaneous sexual experimenting,) but she now finally had a Pokemon of her own. 

“Oshawott, you and I are gonna be best friends!” Hilda said, looking at the ball. “You won’t judge me, or laugh at me, or ... do half the stuff that Cheren used to do on a daily basis, I hope.” Finishing her heartfelt words to the little ball, she placed it back into her pocket and adjusted her purse strap, walking past Juniper’s home and heading for the town's entrance, now exit: the starting point of her new life.

Hesitating for a moment, Hilda retrieved Oshawott's Poke Ball from her pocket once more. Rather than just keep him inside the entire trip, it might be nice to have a traveling companion. With a press of the ball's button, Oshawott appeared in a flash of light. 

The sea otter turned to look up at her, wondering why he was outside. Hilda smiled at her Pokemon, reaching down and patting his head. Oshawott replied with a happy sounding “Osha!” and the two began walking, reaching the stretch of land separating Nuvema Town and Route 1. Hopefully, Hilda thought, she’d catch up with Bianca and Cheren before hitting the next town.

It’d be nice to get a bit of alone time with Bianca, actually, Hilda thought. After yesterday, she learned that the girl has the tongue of a Goddess. Her blonde hair, innocent face, soft skin, not to mention her big boobs--all of that sounded so very nice to Hilda right now. Maybe she could just cancel her journey entirely and live with Bianca.

“Osha! Osha, wott!”

At Oshawott’s yell, Hilda snapped out of her fantasy – Just in time to walk straight into a tree. She felt back, landing on her bottom. Oshawott ran up to her, hopping on her lap and trying his best to check her forehead for a bump. It was downright adorable.

“Ouch ... That freakin’ hurt!” Hilda groaned. She smiled at her Pokemon, who gave a sigh of relief. “I’m okay Oshawott, don’t worry.” Hilda assured him. Oshawott smiled and nodded in reply. Hilda sat up, pulling the Pokemon close and hugging him. “You’re such a great friend, Osha—”

“S-Sni ...!”

“Does it feel good for you too, girl?”

“Snivy, Sni-vee ...!”

Hilda and Oshawott paused from their little happiness moment, hearing very strange sounds. Slowly standing up with Oshawott still in her arms, Hilda slowly crept forward towards the source of the sound: a nearby large bush. The sounds became louder as the two got closer.

“S-Snivy ... Sni!”

“Go ahead and cum, it’s okay ...”

Hilda froze, seeing the exact source of the sound: Hilbert, sitting on the grass with his pants down, and a female Snivy, who he held in his arms while she rode his dick. Both of them had their eyes closed, with no idea they had an audience. Hilda and Oshawott exchanged looks, not making a sound and continuing to watch the act. Hilbert began to move Snivy up and down on him at a much faster pace now, making the little Pokemon moan her name louder with every move.

“Do we say something?” Hilda whispered to Oshawott, who furiously shook his head. “I guess you’re right, we should be quiet—”

“Snivy! Sni-vee! Vee!” The small green Pokemon screamed her name, being bounced rapidly on her trainer’s erection as fast as the boy could. Hilbert was shivering, obviously having a difficult time keeping hold of Snivy instead of dropping her on him. “Sni! Sni!” Snivy continued moaning, drowning out Hilbert's quiet grunts of pleasure.

“I’m gonna cum too, girl ...!” Hilbert moaned, moving his Pokemon up and down and forcing more of his cock inside of her. Snivy continued moaning in bliss, giving one last yell as Hilbert released his hold on her. As soon as his hold on her ceased, the Pokemon fell to his lap and took every inch of his cock inside of her--the feeling was extreme enough to make her hit a very pleasing and very loud orgasm. 

The Pokemon’s cum covered Hilbert’s still-throbbing erection, mixed with the boy’s own cum quickly pumping into her and running down just as fast. Hilda sighed and shook her head in disappointment, still quiet enough to not be heard; she expected a long, amazing show, not just the ending.

“Oshawott, what do you think--uh, Oshawott?” Hilda saw that her Pokemon had fainted, either shocked by the ending or just too heated from the situation. Either way, he certainly wouldn’t be too good of a sex partner--at least not without some training. “Oh, God damn it ...” Hilda sighed. At the start she wouldn't dream of banging her cute companion, and now she was annoyed that he couldn't last.

Hilbert and Snivy hadn’t moved, resting on the ground while panting in exhaustion. Hilda wondered if she should say anything, or just gather her fainted Pokemon and make a swift retreat. While leaving would probably be the smart thing to do in this situation, it would be nowhere near as fun for her. She leaned in closer, grinning as she opened her mouth to speak.

“Whatcha doin’, little brother?”

Hilbert’s eyes widened, turning to see a grinning Hilda standing over him with her arms crossed. That smirk on her face was always something he hated, but right now he couldn’t say much of anything--he was caught, plain and simple. Snivy gasped in surprise, turning into red light on her own and retreating into the Poke ball on Hilbert’s belt. Hilbert had no idea how she could do that, but it certainly was something he wished he could do right now.

“Um ... H-Hilda ... Hey there, sis ...” Hilbert stammered, turning away from her, praying she didn’t burst out laughing at him, which she surprisingly didn’t. Instead, she sat down next to him.

“Seriously, what the hell were you two doing? I thought you thought Pokemon and human sex was impossible, or not right, or whatever crap you always went on about.” Hilda said, smirking at Hilbert’s embarrassed expression. “Besides, you didn’t show up that day, and I’m pretty sure Cheren took a Snivy. How’d you get one?”

“Well, actually none of the Pokemon you guys got was from Professor Juniper.” Hilbert answered, seeing Hilda’s confusion. “Mom sent them as gifts to all of us for becoming trainers at the same time. I don’t know why Professor Juniper lied to you.”

“Probably to get in my pants, the fucking creep ...” Hilda muttered.

“What was that?” Hilbert asked. Hilda smiled innocently, shaking her head.

“It was nothing!” She said, shaking her head and hoping he’d believe her. “So, how did you get your Pokemon, then?” Hilbert sighed.

“Well, it’s a long story ...”

...

Hilbert had run as fast as he could to reach Professor Juniper’s laboratory. He wasn’t sure if it would be the woman herself giving him a Pokemon, or maybe he was getting one from his mother later in the day, or what; he just knew he was late. Dashing through the front door, the boy came to a stop when he saw that the red-haired scientist’s dwelling was empty.

All except for one woman.

Also known as “his worst nightmare.”

For the past year, Fennel had done nothing but flirt with both him and Cheren. Considering they were the only two boys in town, it’s not like the woman had many other options when it came to her "young, inexperienced boy trainers" fetish; Hilbert figured that even if she did, she would’ve picked them anyway. Why did it have to be Fennel? Why today?

“Oh … Good morning, Professor Fennel ...” Hilbert muttered, walking towards her and desperately looking around for any Poke Balls. “Is Professor Juniper here? I didn’t see her outside.” Fennel was sitting on a nearby stool, looking away from a laptop. A wide grin covered her face when Hilbert spoke to her. This won’t end well.

“Oh, Hilbert! I knew you’d come back for me!” Fennel hopped from the stool, wrapping her arms around Hilbert and forcing him into a hug, the boy’s head trapped between her large breasts. “That mean ol’ Cheren already left with Bianca and Hilda and didn’t even give me a goodbye kiss! I know you’re better than that though, right?” Hilbert finally pulled away, seeing a pouty look on Fennel’s face. She always tried to do the “cute and innocent” act around him, and it would probably fail if the woman didn’t have a fantastic rack. 

“You’ll give me a goodbye kiss when you get your Pokemon, won’t you?” Fennel asked, feigning pouting. At those words, Hilbert’s eyes lit up--"when he gets a Pokemon!" That must mean that there’s one here for him somewhere!

Now, just find it and get out of here--and far away from this crazy girl.

“So I’m getting a Pokemon?” Hilbert asked, looking at Fennel with a childlike expression of awe. Fennel blushed, gushing like a schoolgirl and pulling the boy into another breast-filled, air-stealing embrace. Hilbert struggled, but knew that he might as well just let it happen. Not like it was a totally bad thing, anyway; he did find Fennel attractive, just scary.

“Well, I don’t know, Hilbert. Juniper does have one left, but I think she needs this one for her studies.” Fennel said, obviously trying to look professional. “I don’t know if I can just give you this one or not, sorry.” Hilbert’s expression of boyish wonder instantly turned to the most pathetic frown that Fennel had ever saw--of course, this just made her act like a love-struck teenager and continue to force the boy between her tits. 

“You’re so cute, Hilbert! I just wanna put you in a cage and keep you forever and-” She paused, noticing where she was going with that sentence. She cleared her throat, giving the boy a serious look. “I can give you the Pokemon, but you’ll have to prove yourself as a trainer ... and as a man.” Fennel mumbled those last few words, leaving Hilbert completely unaware to whatever the woman had in store for him.

“I can prove myself!” Hilbert exclaimed, smiling. “I’d be an amazing trainer! I’m ready for anything and anyone!” He said, clenching his fists in determination. Fennel gave him a devilish grin, grabbing his shoulders and looking into his eyes. When she began to lick her lips, Hilbert knew he should’ve rephrased all that.

“Ready for anyone, huh? Is that right?” Fennel asked, giving him a smirk. Hilbert gulped, slowly nodding in agreement. This was the first time he was ever actually genuinely scared of this woman and her strange, boy-loving tendencies. Fennel walked behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck and letting her hands fall to his chest, which she started to slowly rub. “You’re very masculine, Hilbert. Do you work out?” Hilbert quickly shook his head, to which Fennel gave a dreamy sigh. 

“It doesn’t matter, you’re just so sexy!" Fennel said, gushing and rubbing her cheek against Hilbert's face. "I think I could like you over Cheren, you know.” Hilbert didn’t care how big the woman’s chest was anymore; this was becoming creepy. Fennel being flirty was ignorable, but since she was rubbing his chest and now trying to nibble his earlobe, maybe he should skip a Pokemon for now and come back when Professor Juniper was home. At least Juniper knew how to control herself--around him, anyway. Being stable around Hilda was a different story, however.

“Miss Fennel, you should probably stop this, it isn’t right, ya know ...” Hilbert said in a shy-sounding mutter. Despite trying to hide any signs of being nervous, he figured Fennel could somehow smell it on him. The animal. Fennel giggled, kissing his cheek and moving down his neck, her lips pecking all the way down. Hilbert shivered; this wasn’t flirting anymore, and her arms were beginning to weigh down on him; she wasn’t just hugging, she had a hold on him now. He wasn’t going anywhere if he tried. Fennel’s kisses trailed back up his neck, and down once again, her hands now moving down to his stomach.

“Hilbert, your skin is so soft ... I love kissing it ...” Fennel said with a hint of seductiveness to her voice, which made Hilbert more uncomfortable than aroused. She moved once again, now facing the boy and kissing his lips twice before forcing him into a deep kiss, forcing her tongue past his lips and moving it all around his, closing her eyes. Hilbert, however, was wide-eyed and somewhat surprised; he tried pushing her off, but Fennel’s hold on his sleeves made this impossible. She had quite a grip.

“Miss Fennel, you should stop before you go too ... t-too far!” Hilbert could no longer speak, giving a nervous gulp when he saw that Fennel had moved to her knees and was slowly unfastening his pants, pulling the zipper down with her teeth. He feared that if he pushed her away now, he’d either damage her teeth or his pants would tear, and either one wouldn’t end well for him. In what felt like seconds, Fennel had the boy’s pants to his ankles--his body betrayed him, and his cock stood firm. Of course, Hilbert thought, she was controlling this whole thing, but getting those boobs rubbed against your face would give any guy a hard-on.

“Come now, Hilbert. Don’t fight nature.” Fennel winked at him, totally ignoring the grimace on his face. Without another word, she moved down, taking his erection into her mouth and bobbing her head back and forth. Hilbert tried to gently push her away, but Fennel’s arms wrapped around his waist and made this impossible. Her head continued to move, using her tongue to swirl around the shaft. She grinned at hearing Hilbert give a quiet moan.

“Miss Fennel, this isn’t r-right …!” Try as he might to protest, small moans continued to overpower Hilbert’s speech. His erection throbbed in Fennel’s mouth. The woman continued to move her head back and forth, with right hand shoved up her skirt with two fingers pumping her into dripping cunt. She moaned into the blowjob, loving the sound of Hilbert’s moaning becoming louder. Fennel’s head started to move as fast as she possibly could, making Hilbert’s cock throb much more violently. 

“Miss Fennel, p-please stop this, before I ... !” Hilbert couldn’t finish; a loud groan replaced the last part of that sentence, followed by a blast of warm, white cum hitting Fennel’s tongue. Hilbert looked down, hearing her gulp down everything he released as she stayed still, sucking hard on his cock. Although he felt good, he was relieved in more ways than one--he finished, so she was satisfied now, right?

Please, he begged in his mind, let that be right. Yes, that did feel good, but he knew it was completely wrong and it shouldn’t have happened. Fennel was way too controlling for her own good, and for his own good, as well. Hilbert started to reach for his pants to fasten them, only to have his hands swatted away; he looked down, seeing that Fennel was no longer there. If she left, then he could get his Pokemon, right?

“We’re nowhere near done, cutie.” 

Hilbert looked up, seeing Fennel standing over him with a bit of cum on her lips--which she licked off as slowly as she could. Great, another attempt to get him hard--and it worked. Another blowjob won’t be that bad, right? 

Unfortunately, that wasn’t what Fennel had in mind; she pushed the boy to the floor, a line of drool running down her mouth. “You’re so cute ... so innocent just lying there ... and ... I want you, Hilbert!” Fennel sounded as if she was in some kind of arousal-fueled trance. Hilbert closed his eyes; whatever she had in mind, he couldn’t watch.

However, thanks to his body continuing to betray him, his eyes were forced open moments later. Fennel was nude, minus her lab coat, and had lowered herself onto his erection. He didn’t want to lose his virginity this way at all, but Fennel made it obvious that she couldn't care less. Fennel’s bouncing breasts instantly attracted his stare. Her warmth surrounding his dick made him throb, but he tried his best to not moan; he knew it would just drive her to do more, and he wanted this done as fast as possible. 

“That’s it, fuck me Hilbert!” Fennel moaned while she moved on him, her inner-walls tightening around him and squeezing hard. Hilbert didn’t know why she said this when she was the one doing the fucking, but the pleasure shut him up; he knew speaking would be bad at this point, with the only way out being to let her do what she wanted. Fennel moaned, making small gasps of pleasure any time she sped up, loving the fact that Hilbert’s eyes were glued to her rapidly-bouncing chest. “You’re so big, Hilbert! You should forget your journey and just stay here with me!” Hilbert squirmed uncomfortably underneath her, completely ignored by the now screaming Fennel. Did she really think he would skip a lifelong journey just to put up with her taking advantage of him everyday? No way.

“Oh, Hilbert! You’re so hard! I can feel you throbbing inside me!” Fennel exclaimed through continued moans. Hilbert didn’t know why she acted like he was doing any work, but whatever got him through this quicker. “I want you so badly, Hilbert! I want you to cum inside me! I want it all!” Fennel began to bounce up and down on him, her warm, soaking-wet hole making Hilbert’s cock throb without a moment's hesitation. The boy tried holding back the best he could, but it was getting very difficult; staring at her huge rack was already a huge turn on, and her warm, tight cunt was squeezing so much that he was very close to hitting his limit. “I’m gonna cum, Hilbert! I’m gonna cum all over your hard cock!”

Hilbert didn’t move, or bother trying to resist. Instead, he let his body enjoy this while knowing it would all be done soon enough and he could finally get his Pokemon and leave--provided Fennel wasn’t lying. Fennel’s short gasps turned into loud, pleasure-filled moans as her body rapidly moved on Hilbert's erect dick, the moaning getting louder by the second.

“I’m ... I-I’m cumming, Hilbert! You feel so good inside me!” Fennel yelled, slamming down on Hilbert’s dick one last time, the feeling so extreme that Hilbert gave a loud moan himself. Hilbert's waist thrust upwards as he shot off a thick load of cum up inside of her, watching as most of it leaked out. Fennel sat on him for just a moment before slowly standing, finding it difficult due to her trembling legs. She turned away from him, either regaining her composure or continuing to plot his fate--Hilbert had no clue.

“Okay, cutie, now let’s try that hard cock up my ass, okay?” Fennel asked, giving a seductive grin. She turned to face him, and saw an empty spot on the floor in his place. The Poke ball on the counter was also missing. She looked around, seeing no sign of the boy except for his cum still leaking out of her pussy. “Hilbert? Where’d you go …?”

...

Hilda couldn’t help snickering, trying her best to hold back a laugh. Hilbert crossed his arms, glaring at her.

“It isn’t funny, sis! She molested me, ya know!” He snapped at her. Hilda and a newly-revived Oshawott were rolling on the grass in laughter, Hilda hitting the ground with her fist. Hilbert turned away, his face red from humiliation. “You two are jerks!”

“I’m sorry, Hilbert, it’s just ... Fennel went full creep on you! It was funny when she freaked out Cheren, but her getting to you, and making you take it like a little bitch is just so ...!” She couldn’t finish, being taken over by laughter once again.

“How the hell can you laugh when your little brother was taken advantage of? You should be calling Mom and Officer Jenny!” Hilbert said while standing and fastening his pants. “Besides, Professor Juniper hits on you all the time!”

“Well, yeah ...” Hilda said, wiping a tear from her eye. “But I know how to keep Professor Pedo in check. You pretty much let Fennel control you. Is that why you fucked Snivy? Did she turn you into a little sex fiend?”

“You’re a bitch, you know that?” Hilbert stuck his tongue out at her, Hilda doing the same in response. “You’re laughing at some crazy woman doing whatever she wanted to me, and you’re not even concerned!”

“You really don’t understand, Hilbert, my perfect little brother ...” Hilda crawled close to the boy, leaning in and looking into his eyes. “I wanted your first time ... to be mine.”


End file.
